southernalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Nuvinus
The Steltian known as Nuvinus was once a minor pirate who climbed through the ranks of the underworld to form the greatest criminal organization on Yheyn. Though the ship carying him was destroyed many years ago, his Vermillion Dragon organization remains active and dangerous. Biography Nuvinus was once one of the many warlords on Stelt, staking claim on small bits of land and keeping whatever he could for however long he could. However, he eventually grew tired of the ceaseless battles and the lack of anything material to his name, and traveled far to the south, leaving his old home behind. His life took a turn for the better after that. He started off as the first mate on a small craft known as The Vermillion Dragon, just another pirate vessel causing trouble on the Yheyn-Seas, and led a mutiny against the captain after a few unsuccessful missions. From then on, though, Nuvinus began to see himself in an even greater position. One day, the Coast Guard came around and destroyed his ship, leaving him stranded on a small island where he got to think about his life for a while before rescue came from a small adventuring ship. When he finally returned inland, he began to gather other surviving allies and crew members, and old contacts, with the idea of creating the greatest criminal organization ever seen on Yheyn - somebody to hold power behind the backs of the Southern Alliance and out of the reach of the Coast Guard. Nuvinus fostered his new organization with all of the care and effort he could, until it eventually held almost as much power over Yheyn as the Traders Guild. Though it paid off for a time, his organization began to cause troubles beyond its control, and power started to fall apart. A few traitorous underlings later, and the primary base of the Dragon was found. It was a bloody night, in the year 1396 AL, when the Dragons base was attacked and the operations leader, Ensign Varland'Dais Redblade, broke into the Nuvinus' private chambers and began a quick and dangerous battle. Nuvinus reportedly overestimated the Matoran, and was quickly overpowered. However, after being struck with a potentially mortal wound, he made use of some strange magic to put Redblade to sleep. There was a blood trail leading through a secret escape route, and the Coast Guard sent a group of Xankah Order Toa in pursuit. They arrived to see Nuvinus' ship escaping to the see, and made the split second decision to destroy it. A meteor of fire and stone, aided by wind, flew from the sky above and struck the ship, destroying it instantly and killing the Dragon leader. Powers & Appearance Nuvinus, as a Steltian, was possessed of some of the greatest physical strength exhibited in almost any species of the Matoran Universe, and was also a very agile and quick warrior. He was talented with weapons, particularly small firearms, though he didn' trust them to last very long. In combat, he would often use one of those, or a rapier. In addition, as demonstrated with his ability to put Command Redblade to sleep, and other examples of strange things he supposedly did, it is believed that he possessed numerous magical abilities that could not be fully explained. The truth of this is impossible to known now. He was a rather large being, even for his specie, and had vermillion colored armor. Personality Nuvinus was reputed to be a very strange and erratic individual, changing from a very chaotic and confusing person one moment to a completely serious and straight faced one the next, which led to much confusion during conversations. These erratic conversations were attributed by his allies to have been a way to keep people off guard, and lure them into traps during their conversations. Category:People